role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Haiaosi
|faction = ???|category = Clones}} Haiaosi, Exile-Hell, or Exile-Haiaosi '(海奥斯, ''Haiaosi) is a character from an alternate KOF timeline, a deity and a clone of Mizuchi, who is the clone of the original Yamato no Orochi in the KOF unvierse, Orochi (KoF). He is made from M.U.G.E.N. Front Information Haiaosi hails from an alternate timeline, where he is one of the hundreds of clones of Mizuchi, who is the first clone of Orochi in the KOF universe, as Mizuchi was also property of WAREZ. Haiaosi is an incomplete beta Mizuchi clone, who had a short lifespan because is lifespan had yet to be complete when the cloning process had begun. History Backstory In an alternate timeline of the KOF universe, Haiaosi is born by being cloned from Mizuchi, a clone of the deity Orochi from the KOF universe who was property of WAREZ, an organization that was very similar to NESTS - as they had dealt with advanced technologies, drugs, and other mysterious ways. After Mizuchi was ultimately killed by Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami and Chizuru Yata/Kagura, the trio then grouped with the rest of the allies in the WAREZ plotline and discovered Goodman, the man behind it all. Goodman was soon defeated, and WAREZ was destroyed. However, it was discovered that Mizuchi was not the only Orochi clone to be released. It was revealed that there were a couple of other Orochi clones in early stages that were planned for release, so that they could destroy the world. Haiaosi is not one of these clones, however. They somehow survived the destruction of WAREZ, and so did the few WAREZ scientists, who were survivors as well. More shocking information is revealed, when the scientists discover that there was data still left from Goodman, deep within the WAREZ base, that proved availability for Goodman to be cloned. Many years later, an incredibly powerful, stronger Goodman, who is the clone of the original Goodman is revealed to exist, who was created years prior to WAREZ's future comeback. Undercover, the Goodman clone discovers the Mizuchi clone project and continues to work on them, to the point where he finishes to hundreds of complete Mizuchi clones, who can be released at anytime due to their perfect and complete status. At some point, another Mizuchi clone was made, and this was an unfinished clone, who was the only Mizuchi clone to be unfinished. This Mizuchi clone is '''Haiaosi. Haiaosi is made to be the ultimate WAREZ warrior and perfect Mizuchi clone who would be Goodman's right-hand man. He was one of the strongest Mizuchi clones as well. Just like all the other clones, Haiaosi needs to have a human host, and his host is a child. After some more modifications to the clone, the Goodman clone decides Haiaosi is ready for beta testing so that he could view his powers and how he operates so far... but, this was his greatest mistake. Haiaosi is released by superhuman WAREZ soldiers, and supervised by WAREZ scientists, and the cloned Goodman. After a few moments of apparent obeying, Haiaosi, suddenly, shockingly turns against WAREZ and slaughters the superhuman WAREZ soldiers in gruesome ways. Haiaosi has no clue as to what is going on, but only knows that he must rid humanity and cover everything in "nothingness" - everyone knew at this point, that this behavior came from the original Orochi's view on humanity, as WAREZ had not erased this inherited behavioral emotion from Haiaosi yet before his release. It leads to him establishing that he is Gaia's creation, humanity's punishment, and Orochi himself. Haiaosi is far more powerful than the forces, and kills them all as well, only leaving a few hundreds of survivors in the WAREZ base. He discovers Goodman immediately, as well as his powers, and fights him. However, the Goodman clone is stronger than Haiaosi and defeats him, although it took much effort to hold off Haiaosi. Haiaosi had the most powerful potential to be the strongest Mizuchi clone, and nearly defeated the cloned Goodman himself because of this. It was soon revealed that Haiaosi could become stronger from pain and suffering, and inevitably after his defeat - Haiaosi was stronger than the Goodman clone. Haiaosi and the Goodman clone were evenly matched for a while, until Haiaosi gained enough pain to become superior to the Goodman clone. After pleading to not kill him, and trying to convince Haiaosi that he doesn't have to do this, Haiaosi seemingly ended him. Finally, Haiaosi was free to do anything, and continued to carry out his act as a punishment to humanity. His next action was to destroy the WAREZ base, but before he could do so, out of an act of surprise, the weakened, and life-clinging Goodman clone performed a full nelson on Haiaosi. With the last of his energy, the Goodman clone told the truth about Haiaosi's existence, that he was one of the hundred clones of a single clone, who was the clone of the true Orochi, and that he wasn't Orochi at all and told everything else left to know, in the last hopes of convincing him to ally with WAREZ. Haiaosi actually had an confused expression, but soon turned to disbelief and broke loose from the cloned Goodman. As the weakened Goodman clone tried to maintain balance, Haiaosi fired a projectile of light through his chest, as blood was shooting out of his back. Haiaosi then told the Goodman clone in anger that he is Orochi himself, and will rid humanity in nothingness, which included the Goodman clone, so that Earth could finally live in peace without the arrogant behavior of the human population. The Goodman clone, still standing, looked up slowly to Haiaosi and smiled devilishly, and laughed, only saying that Haiaosi simply isn't real. In a last act of anger, Haiaosi screamed, firing a ball of light that blasted into the Goodman clone, knocked him back, and fell into a wall, in which the Goodman clone seemingly exploded with impact (although, it is not discovered if the Goodman clone was truly killed by Haiaosi.). Haiaosi, panting, was now free to do anything. Calming down, he started to discover that something is wrong with him, as he wouldn't pant from simply ending a human life in a bout of anger. Haiaosi then discovers that he doesn't look quite right as how the actual Orochi looks, and he can't recall any memories of trying to rid humanity, as he knew he would have tried to do so before. (WAREZ erased his memories). He also can't recall a higher being of him, which is Gaia, existed, and felt that an entity, who was Gaia, created him, but he couldn't remember. He then started to question the Goodman clone's words, and was quickly driven into insanity. He was breaking down and injuring himself, questioning if he is the real Orochi, or is simply a fake. He then screamed that he was the real Orochi, and exploded in a bout of power, which almost destroyed the entire WAREZ base. Haiaosi was standing in a large crater and an area covered in flames. After more questions, such as why he exists, Haiaosi, ultimately considered the Goodman clone's words and believed it to be true, and was horribly saddened to do so. He discovered that he is not going to live very long as he could feel his inner life energy, otherwise a short lifespan, which was true, because when he was released unfinished, the WAREZ scientists did not complete his lifespan. He then saw the remaining Mizuchi clones, which there were only five of them since he destroyed the rest of them in his bout of anger. The Mizuchi clones were disembodied due to Haiaosi's explosion of anger, but their souls were still intact. He then figured out that to enhance his lifespan, he could absorb their souls because he is a Mizuchi clone, and did so, which enhanced his lifespan somewhat. However, it was not enough for him to live more than a few months, and needed to absorb powerful energies, or find a way to enhance his lifespan. Haiaosi floated away, and went on a quest to heighten his lifespan, but not much else, because he could no longer figure out what his purpose was anymore. He wanted to find that out, as well. Current Adventures Haiaosi could not discover any ways on the planet or in the universe to heighten his lifespan, and went on a crazed, high-speed journey. However, at the time, he discovered a secret organization that was just like WAREZ, but did not have a name, but was led by a mysterious man called Gustab Manchausen. Haiaosi was angered that another organization like this existed, and sought out to destroy it himself. He went inside the building itself, only to be attacked by soldiers. Then, by clones. He swiftly defeated and killed them all, until he discovered an incredibly large database, which was the clone database, which was the first series of clones that Gustab owned, as the first clone database was holding more than 10,000 clones. He discovered the existence of the clones Blood Kyo '''and '''Blood Iori, who were extremely powerful, unique and modified clones of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, created by none other than Gustab, but turned on him, doing their own ways freely and were anti-villains, but they neglected Gustab. He discovered them by Blood Kyo and Blood Iori encountering Haiaosi in the same area, who were vary wary of him. Haiaosi asked who they were, and the two clones asked him the same. It eventually led to the two fighting Haiaosi, in which despite how absurdly powerful the two Kyo and Iori clones were, Haiaosi was stronger than them, and defeated them. The two clones were forced to answer Haiaosi. They said that they were trying to discover Gustab, defeat him, and hopefully kill him. Haiaosi shared this same intent as well, because he was a clone, and learned that he developed an anger for someone to tinker with human lives, or life in general. Gustab applied to this. The two joined forces and searched everywhere for Gustab, and eventually discovered him. However, he was guarded by Psyqhical, an elite of Gustab's base. Haiaosi and the Blood Clones fought them Psyqhical and defeated him and fatally wounded Psyqhical. The trio used Psyqhical as blackmailing for Gustab to stop his actions, as Psyqhical was a vital member of his organization. However, it was too late, and Haiaosi killed Psyqhical himself. But with Psyqhical's death, Gustab retreated to his incomplete time portal somewhere in the base, in hopes of having it work for the first time, in which it did.. As the three tried to kill Gustab there, Gustab entered and shifted things around in time, specifically reverting Psyqhical's death, and bringing Element and Yukino into the group - before they betrayed Gustab. It was now an equal battle, three against three. Gustab retreated into his time portal, to discover the existence of Haiaosi, bring back the Blood Clones on Gustab's side, and obtain Haiaosi's DNA so he can finally manage to produce Orochi clones, as well as other unknown acts. The two teams fought against each other, which eventually ended up in the villainous team winning. Haiaosi and Blood Clones could not get past them so they could get in the time portal. The three of them retreated, knowing that Gustab is out somewhere in time performing acts the three don't known about. Worse, is that Element and Yukino are back, before they betrayed Gustab and are guarding the base themselves, and since they are back, it could induce the KOF Memorial storyline once again. While the Blood Clones are rather villainous, they are forced to make an alliance with Haiaosi. Their current goals are to become stronger, defeat the three, and get to Gustab, so they can end him, and finally end his organization's plans. And still having a short lifespan, he needs to act quickly as possible. Personality Intially, Haiaosi believes he is Orochi himself. He believes that he is humanity's punishment and will rid them entirely so that the Earth can live in peace. However, after discovering that he is indeed a clone of another clone to the real Orochi, he wants to discover why he exists and what was the purpose of him being created. After discovering Gustab and his organization, he develops a strong hate for Gustab and his plans, as he does not want anyone tinkering with human lives or lives in general; as his own life was tinkered with and wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. Instead of acting as humanity's punishment, he wants to act as a hero to help those who's lives were radically changed by the likes of Gustab, WAREZ, Goodman, NESTS, etc. He still struggles with the inherited emotion to rid humanity, as he tries his best to accept that he is a completely different person now. Haiaosi develops a very close and meaningful relationship towards the boy he is forced to have as a host. The boy is a clone as well; just like all the other hundred cloned boys of Mizuchi's own host. The two can relate to each other in almost every aspect, and the two decide to work together to put an end to Gustab. The boy is the main reason why he wants to prevent the lives of humans that are tinkered with. Appearance Haiaosi stands at 6'8, and is a slim and muscular male entity. He has a black Yamato no Orochi tattoo on his skin, just like Orochi, Mizuchi, and the Mizuchi clones. His skin is somewhat darkened, and his hair color is almost a complete black. His hair covers some of his face, but mostly are around his eyes, as a black shadow on his forehead area is portrayed with menacing, glowing red eyes. His pants is a darkened gray, and his shoes are a dark gray as well. There are black "wristbands" around Haiaosi's wrists. Untransformed, or otheriwse, as the boy, the boy has black hair and darkened gray pants as well, and darkened gray shoes. However, his eyes are very innocent and he has no shadow around his forehead, and behind those eyes lie pain and suffering from the past of WAREZ. The eyes are known to show Haiaosi's more true side, as while he did not endure as much pain and suffering his host did, he did go through it after he realized he isn't what he believed he was. Abilities Fighting Style Haiaosi's fighting style is rather violent, mostly due to his feelings of his internal pain reflecting on his fighting capabilities. Over time, he restores his fighting style form the original eight-headed dragon god deity Orochi, learning, but not yet mastering his fighting style. Abilities *'Combat' - Haiaosi is capable of combat. *'Flight '- Haiaosi is capable of flight. *'Orochi Fighting Style' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten fighting style of Orochi, learning it, but has yet to master it. *'Limited Absolute Strength' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten unimaginable strength that Orochi possessed, but is less powerful because of WAREZ, as he cannot use the full capacity of this ability. *'Limited Absolute Speed' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten unimaginable speed that Orochi possessed, but is less powerful because of WAREZ, as he cannot use the full capacity of this ability. *'Limited Telepathy' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten telepathy abilities from Orochi. He can plant projections and talk to anyone with his mind. Although, it is limited to other areas because of WAREZ, as he cannot use the full capacity of this ability. *'Limited Telekinesis' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the telekinetic abilities from Orochi, but is limited because of WAREZ, as he cannot use the full capacity of this ability. *'Possession' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten possession abilities from Orochi, although it only works on anyone who follows Orochi, or believes in the existence of Orochi. He has full control over this ability. *'Limited Ergokinesis' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten ability to control energy from Orochi, but is limited because of WAREZ. *'Limited Yamato no Orochi Powers' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten abilities to control his natural powers from Orochi, but they are all limited because of WAREZ. He cannot use the full capacity of this ability and its branches. **'Limited Orochi Sancti-Pyrokinesis (Violet)' - Haiaosi has limited control over purple, holy fire. **'Limited Orochi Sancti-Electrokinesis (Pink)' - Haiaosi has limited over pink, holy electricity. **'Limited Orochi Sancti-Geokinesis' - Haiaosi has limited control over holy earth. **'Limited Orochi Sancti-Aerokinesis' - Haiaosi has limited control over holy air and wind. **'Limited Orochi Sancti-Hydrokinesis' - Haiaosi has limited control over holy water. **'Limited Orochi Sancti-Violence Manipulation '- Haiaosi has limited control over holy violence. *'Limited Nihilikinesis' - Because his DNA hails from Orochi's divinity, Haiaosi remembers the forgotten ability to use the power of nothingness. However, this ability is severely limited by WAREZ, as he can only wipe out certain things from existence. *'Pyrokinesis (Blood-Scarlet)' - At some point, in Gustab's Power Database, Haiaosi injected himself with a data power bottle, which held the ability to control fire that was the color of blood. Haiaosi has full control over this ability. *'Electrokinesis' - At the same time as the ability above, Haiaosi went in Gustab's Power Database and injected himself with a data power bottle, which held the ability to control electricity. Haiaosi has full control over this ability. *'Cryokinesis' - At the same time as the ability above, Haiaosi went in Gustab's Power Database and injected himself with a data power bottle, which held the ability to control ice. Haiaosi has full control over this ability. Category:Deities Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:King of Fighters character Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Clones Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters